1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projectile firing weapons, specifically a weapon having a replaceable firing mechanism actuator cassette which contains the trigger and firing mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Projectile firing weapons such as pistols and rifles have, of course, been known for many years, and have progressed from the basic manually actuated bolt to modern weapons having fully automatic firing capabilities. Some of the modern weapons have the capability of switching from semi-automatic to fully automatic firing and vice versa.
Although the muzzle velocities, accuracy and versatility of the weapons have improved over the years, the basic construction of the weapon has remained rather stagnant. Even the most modern of today's hand carried weapons are relatively heavy and cumbersome, and quickly induce fatigue when carried or manipulated for any length of time by the operator. Today's weapons also utilize a rather complex trigger and firing mechanism, especially those weapons capable of operating in a semi-automatic, a fully automatic, or combination modes. This complexity introduces an inherent unreliability factor in the operation of these weapons, which could prove catastrophic to the user. In addition, such complexity renders the weapons difficult and expensive to manufacture, as well as being extremely difficult, if not impossible, to repair in the field.